little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Energy
The is a special energy that is the source of all magic. Description Magical Energy is the resource that is used for anything involving magic. Usually it has the form of a bright green stream, although some other kinds of magical energy have yellow, pink, and black colored streams. Magical energy has flowed through the Ley Lines since ancient times and witches have learned to use it as the source of their magic power since their origins. The magical energy originally came from the cosmic tree Yggdrasil, flowing through its branches to the entire planet and to the rest of the cosmos. However, over time, the tree wilted due to the decline of magic, and magical energy began to flow through the remnants of its branches, the Ley Lines. The same decline resulted the magical energy, which originally abundant around the world, became increasingly scare and its usage became more and more difficult. This crisis was averted by Nine Olde Witches in the 5th century, who would later seal the Grand Triskellion, the heart of Yggdrasil and seed of all creation, inside the Arcturus Forest until the need of using it to restore magic arise. Sorcerer's Stone, a magical artifact that can absorb, storing and transmitting the magical energy from Ley Lines, was created so witches can use their powers freely. This development proved to be crucial as the magical world found itself facing another decay of magic, which became evident during industrial revolution and onwards. However, this is not a permanent solution against the subsequent magical energy crisis, and despite Croix Meridies developed devices called Sorcery Solution System that allow handling and disposal of magic energy much more adequate than Sorcerer's Stones as well as discovered means to convert emotional energy into magic power, it was not enough. Fortunately, thanks to the combined efforts of Nine New Witches who harnessed the power of Grand Triskellion both to restore Yggdrasil and saving the world from a great threat, magical energy around the world become abundant once again. Usage Casting Spells The most well-known usage of magical energy is to casting spells, typically through magic wands. Magic spells basically require two things; incantation and magical energy. If a witch pronounces the spell incorrectly, the wand does not channel magical energy and if they lack the necessary power to use it, the spell will fail. Energy Manipulation In addition of casting spells, magical energy can also be manipulated to perform following feats with no need of incantations: *'Illumination': Magic energy can be projected as a light source to illuminate one's surroundings like torches. **'Light Flare': The generated light can also be concentrated into a flare to signal or as the element of distraction. *'Energy Constructs': A skilled magic user can form constructs out magic energy in its tangible form such as grappling hook, megaphone, magic screen, and weapons. As demonstrated by Ursula in "The Road to Arcturus", magic energy that shaped into bladed weapons can be superheated to increase its cutting power. *'Laser Blast': Magic energy can be projected as damaging laser-like beams from the tip of the caster's wand as a basic medium to long-ranged attack. The beam can be fired in form of either a continuous stream or rapid blasts. Depending on the beam's intensity and amount of used, the projected magic beam can either stun, burn, and/or penetrate target altogether. **'Concussive Beam': The laser blast can also be fired as a concussive beam which push and/or knock things away with little damage on them as demonstrated by Akko in the first short film where she knocked Luna Nova's Sorcerer's Stone away from the reach of Ancient Dragon. *'Jet Propulsion': As demonstrated by Akko, magic energy can be projected into a stream with enough force to proper oneself for limited flight and quickly evading threat. *'Telekinesis': Magic energy can be employed to simulate telekinetic force. This application counts as Object Control Magic. Certain magic spells such as Heat Blast Spell involve magical energy manipulation, though the application depends on utilized incantation. Cast Light Spell LWA.jpg|Illumination Light Sphere Spell LWA.gif|Light Flare LWA Energy Sword.gif|Energy Construct - Light blade Magic Hook Spell LWA.gif|Energy Construct - Grappling hook Magic Megaphone Spell LWA.gif|Energy Construct - Megaphone Der.png|Energy Construct - Magic Screen Laser Blast LWA CoT.gif|Laser Blast (Constanze version) Mouse Akko Magic Beam.gif|Laser Blast (burst version) Repulsor like Spell LWA.gif|Jet propulsion QPaw5 .gif|Telekinesis (first short film version) Ezgif-2-aa11b67083.gif|Telekinesis in anime as demonstrated by Anne Finnelan As A Power Source Much like other forms of energy such as heat and electricity, magical energy can be harnessed as a power source. Spellstones are special gems that can store magical energy on the same vein with Sorcerer's Stone, but their main function is to power magical devices like batteries. Magic Batteries, which used to store magic energy in wands and powering flying brooms, are created based on the same principles as spellstones. As A Sustenance Magical creatures such as fairy laborers in Luna Nova Magical Academy require magical energy, even in smallest amount, as a sustenance. Without it, they would be severely weakened to the point of unable to move. Briton Red Dragons are notorious for their ability to grow at accelerated rate via. feeding on magical energy. See Also *Fuel Spirit *Yggdrasil *Magic Spell *Ley Lines *Magic Wand Trivia * In the short films, magical energy was generally pink. In the anime series, it is usually a bright shade of green. es:Energía mágica Category:Magic